Black and Blue
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS. Macy's home life becomes very dangerous. As she begins to lie to her friends, one of them begins to question what's really going on.


**Another one-shot. It's kind of long and I'm sure I could have made it multiple chapters, but I've read one-shots that were pretty long. Anyways, like my last story, this takes place before the whole group went out to L.A.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own JONAS. **

* * *

Macy had a normal family. Had, being the operative word.

She remembered when it first began. Her mother had told her that her dad had lost his job and was very unhappy about it. When her father came stumbling into the house later that night, he was more than just unhappy. He was drunk and angry. Macy heard the screaming downstairs. She could hear her mother's hysterical crying, trying to subdue her father. It was when she heard the crash that Macy snapped.

She bolted downstairs. Her mother was lying on the floor, against the wall. She was hysterically crying, pleading with her husband. Macy's father stood over her mother, hand raised ready to stike. Macy screamed at him to stop. She screamed, begging her father to just go to sleep.

And then he hit her.

Macy had never seen her father angry enough that he would stike anyone. But he had hit both her and her mother. Macy ran for her room, fear that her father might hit her again coursing through her body.

* * *

The next morning, Macy examined the bruise on her face. She deduced that it was the shape of a hockey puck, and she had her first excuse. When she went to school, nobody really seemed to notice. When Stella finally saw the mark on Macy's face, she started to pry, in front of Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

"A hockey puck hit off the goal post and hit me in the face," Macy said. "It'll be fine."

"Want some cover-up to hide it?" Stella asked. Macy shrugged and Stella pulled out her cover-up and quickly blended it in with Macy's face.

"Perfect," Stella said. "No nasty hockey puck mark." Macy forced out a smile.

"Thanks Stella," She said. The bell rang and Stella headed off to homeroom with Joe and Kevin. Macy sighed as soon as Stella was gone.

"You okay Macy?" Macy turned to see Nick still standing there. She had forgotten that Nick had still been there.

"Just a little tired," Macy said. "The bruise was bothering me last night when I was trying to sleep." Nick gave her a look and Macy could only plead that he would just accept that and leave her alone.

"Okay," Nick finally said. Macy internally breathed a sigh of relief. "See you later." Nick walked off down the hallway. Once he had turned the corner, Macy slid down to the floor. She took a few deep breaths as she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

After practice, Macy cautiously entered her house. She was praying that her father was out. She wasn't that lucky.

"Where the hell have you been?" Macy turned to see her father sitting in the living room. There were beer cans littered around him.

"I had practice," Macy said. Her father got up and stumbled towards her.

"I don't know why you try so hard at all those sports," Her father said. "You're the worst athlete I've ever seen."

"You're opinion means nothing to me," Macy spat out. Her father glared at her before raising his hand and smacking Macy across the face. Macy stumbled back.

"Watch your tongue young lady," He said. "I'm the adult here and you will treat me with respect." Macy didn't look up at him, trying to hide her tears. He grabbed her arms and shook her. "You listening you ungrateful little thing?" Macy looked up, tears freely falling. He smacked her across the face again. "And quit your blubbering, you little baby." He threw Macy down to the ground and returned back to his seat.

Macy bolted up the stairs and quickly locked the door to her room. As soon as she was in the safety of her room, she sunk to the floor crying. She had never seen her father like this. He was drinking and taking out his rage on her and her mother. Macy cried until she felt as though she couldn't cry anymore. She stayed in her room, not leaving to get anything to eat. Macy could hear the shouting and crying coming from downstairs. She heard more crashes, followed by more crying and shouting. That night, Macy cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Her father only got worse as the week stretched on. He hit Macy often, belittled every accomplishment she had ever achieved, and insulted her at any chance he got. Macy tried to hide the bruises as best she could. She wore long sleeves to cover her arms and black stocking to cover her legs. She applied cover-up to her face every day. Stella asked a lot of questions, but Macy always covered up her situation with some sort of sports related injury. Joe and Kevin hardly asked, figuring Stella's pestering was enough. Nick however, was a different story.

Nick had asked Macy every day of the week if she was okay. Even when she had lied and said she was fine, Nick didn't believe her. He tried to figure out what was wrong, without really prying into anything. By Friday, Nick was sick of Macy's lies.

"Macy," Nick said, walking up to her. She had been sitting in the atrium, trying to do homework that she couldn't get done at home. "Please tell me what's been going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Macy said, trying to focus on her homework.

"Macy you've been lying to us this whole week," Nick said. "And maybe Kevin, Joe, and Stella have bought every lie you've fed them, but I don't."

"Nothing's wrong!" Macy shouted, a little more emotional than she need to get. She took a deep breath and looked up at Nick. "Nothing is wrong." Nick grabbed her books away from her. "Give me my books, you jerk!"

"Not until you tell me the truth," Nick said. Macy let out a groan of frustration.

"I am telling you the truth," Macy said. "There is absolutely nothing wrong!"

"Then why have you been wearing long sleeves for the past four days?" Nick said. "Or why have you been extra quiet over the course of this week? Or why do you have to do all of your homework at school?"

"Stop it!" Macy screamed. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" She grabbed her books from Nick, but Nick caught her arm. He pulled up the sleeve and was met with the sight of multiple bruises on her arm.

"Mace," Nick said quietly, looking at her arm. Macy pulled her arm away. "Macy, what's been going on?"

"Nothing is wrong," Macy said, emphasizing her statement. But tears were already starting to roll down her face. She ran from the atrium and from Nick.

* * *

Macy walked home as slowly as she possibly could. She had no plans of getting home anytime soon. Once she was about fifty paces from her house, she heard someone call her name. Macy turned around to see Nick. She turned back to run inside, but she could see her father sitting in the living room.

"Macy," Macy turned back towards Nick. "Look I just wanted to apologise for my actions earlier. It's not my place to pry and I'm sure your arms were just bruised from volleyball practice." Macy could see the look of pain on Nick's face as he agreed to one of the lies she had been telling her friends. She was about to respond, when she heard the front door slam open.

"Macy!" Macy cringed a little as her father yelled for her. She didn't move, which meant that her father was going to come towards her. He looked at Nick. "Why the hell are you harassing my daughter?"

"I'm not harassing her sir," Nick said. "Macy's a friend of mine from school." Mr. Misa snorted.

"Macy doesn't have friends," He said looking over at Macy. Macy hung her head, not wanting to let Nick see her cry. "If I ever see you harassing my daughter again, I swear I will make your life a living hell." The he grabbed Macy's arm and pulled her inside. Nick watched as the door slammed shut and the blinds to the house close.

"Oh no," Nick said, realizing what had been happening. He heard a scream and a crash come from the house. Nick bolted to the door and threw it open. He ran inside to find Macy on the floor, unconcious.

"I thought I told you to get lost," Mr. Misa said glaring at Nick. Nick ran towards Macy and fell to his knees.

"Macy?" He asked gently.

"Get away from her!" Mr. Misa shouted grabbing Nick. He threw Nick backwards into a wall. He then stepped down onto Nick's ankle. Nick cried out in pain as Mr. Misa applied more pressure onto his ankle. He was about to punch Nick when a group a of police officers ran into the house.

"Freeze!" Mr. Misa jumped away from Nick. Then he pointed at Nick.

"Arrest this boy!" Mr. Misa shouted. "He's breaking and entering!"

"They're here to take you away," Mrs. Misa said, coming from the kitchen. Two police officers grabbed Mr. Misa and handcuffed him.

"How dare you," He growled. "You ungrateful thing!" The officers dragged him out of the house. A few paramedics came into the house, after most of the police officers left. One helped Nick up.

"Look's like you'll have to go to the hospital son," The EMT said.

"Can I ride with Macy?" Nick asked, looking over at the unconcious brunette. The EMT looked to Mrs. Misa. She nodded before beginning to speak with a police officer. The EMT helped Nick outside and into the ambulance. Macy was loaded in after him. The whole ride to the hospital, Nick held onto Macy's hand.

* * *

Nick sighed as they placed the cast on his ankle. Mr. Misa had done too much damage, but it was enough that Nick need to wear a cast and use crutches for six weeks.

"Nick!" Nick's parents ran into the room, followed by Kevin, Joe, Frankie, and Stella. His mother enveloped him into a hug.

"I was so worried when the police called," Sandy Lucas said, hugging Nick.

"What's the prognosis?" Tom Lucas asked the doctor.

"Nick's ankle is fractured," The doctor said. "He has to wear the cast for the next six weeks, but afterwards he should be fine."

"Do you know anything about Macy Misa?" Stella asked, looking over at her unconcious best friend. Macy was lying in the bed next to Nick's.

"Well she hit her head pretty hard," The doctor said. "Which is why she's still out of it."

"She's not in a coma is she?" Kevin asked. The doctor shook his head.

"She should wake up in a few hours," The doctor said. "And her bruises will take a little time, but they'll eventually heal." And then the doctor left the room.

"I can't believe I didn't notice," Stella said. "She didn't act like anything was wrong."

"She just knew how to hide it," Joe said, wrapping an arm around Stella.

"At least someone figured it out," Tom said, placing a supportive hand on his Nick's shoulder. Nick sighed. Sure he had figured it out, but not soon enough. Macy was unconcious in a hospital, covered in bruises.

* * *

A few hours later, Nick's family and Stella had gone home. Nick had to stay the night, just for precaution. Nick clenched his fists as he failed to fall asleep. He just couldn't fall asleep with Macy next to him, still unconcious. Nick gave up on trying to fall asleep and carefully got out of his bed. He hobbled over to Macy's bed and sat in the chair by her bed. She looked so frail and small, just lying in the hospital bed. Nick longed for the Macy he knew. The overly obsessed with JONAS girl. The girl who was clumsy whenever she was around him or his brothers. The girl whose smile could light up a room.

"Macy," Nick whispered, taking hold of her hand. "Macy please wake up. Please." He held onto her hand, just hoping that she would wake up. Suddenly, Nick felt the hand he was holding squeeze back.

"Nick?" Macy asked. Her voice was quiet and raspy.

"Oh thank god," Nick said.

"Nick what are you doing here?" Macy asked.

"I, uh, have a fractured ankle," Nick said. Macy looked at him, confused, until she realized.

"You,"

"Came inside?" Nick asked. "Yeah. I heard a scream and crash." Macy closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "Macy, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I was afraid," Macy said. "My dad was already hurting me and my mom. If I told someone else, he might hurt them too." She looked at Nick's leg. "And he did."

"Macy I don't care if I have a fractured ankle," Nick said. "All I care about is that you're safe and away from that monster."

"But what about when I get released?" Macy asked, her voice quivering.

"The police arrested your father," Nick said. "After your mom called them." Nick saw Macy calm down after hearing that.

"I'm still scared," Macy whispered. "What if he breaks out of jail? Or what if the judge doesn't believe me and my mom?"

"He is going straight to jail," Nick said. "With both of us in the hospital, any judge would send him to prison." Macy nodded, but she was still shaking in fear. Nick pulled himself onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Macy. "And I will never let that bastard get near you ever again." Macy moved closer to Nick, finally feeling safe.

* * *

**This is definetly the darkest story I've ever written. Did I pull it off? Review to let me know!**


End file.
